Christmas One Shot
by Kiya- chan
Summary: Christmas is right around the cornor and Izumi Sano has the best gift he could think of for his girlfriend Mizuki Ashiya. Unbenounced to either of them Gil has one for his own girl as well, Julia.


HAPPY HOLIDAY'S! Okay so I took a break from all the SasuNaruSasu Fan Fic's I have been writing lately to write this Christmas fic for Hana-Kimi. I hope you enjoy it, I kind of just pulled the story out of thin air. Thanks to DemonicBrat I believe it is hopefully better ^^. The only thing I edited in this is the spelling errors that the comp caught, so I am sorry for any and all bad grammar beyond this point.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana-Kimi or any characters. They all belong to the wonderful Hisaya Nakajo.

Hana-Kimi Christmas One Shot

Mizuki leaned on her palm, looking out her window half wishing it were Japan so she could see snow again. It had been a year since she moved back home and learned that Sano had transferred to Berkeley Community Collage. Lately though he had been so busy with school for before Christmas break she barely got to see him. She looked over to her bed where she had set his present.

"Mizuki!" her mother called from down stairs. "Gil's here, come down stairs!"

With a sigh Mizuki pulled her hair into a tight horse tail and walked down the stairs, smiling when her brown eyes met with Gil's own green ones. "Hey Gil!" she exclaimed giving him a tight hug.

"Hey there shorty." he laughed, picking her up making her squeal and yell at him to put her down. They walked into the living room and sat on the plush couches. "You look like you're doing well. Still running every morning?"

Mizuki scoffed at this. "At the indoor track yes." she stated with a knowing smile. "Why do you ask?"

"Wanted to make sure you were keeping in shape." he said with a shrug. "How is Sano doing?"

Mizuki's eyes became slightly distant. "I don't know." she admitted with a slight shrug. "I haven't heard from him in two weeks. Christmas is in two days and I was hoping we were going to do something." she leaned back into the cushions of the couch. "You haven't heard from him by any chance have you?"

Gil raised a blonde brow at this. "We don't exactly talk." he stated. Mizuki sighed and nodded, after all any time the two men were in the same room they seemed to fight over some stupid random thing. Gil watched his friend closely he knew Mizuki well enough to know when she worried even though she tried to hide it. "I'm sure he's fine Mizuki. He's strange and sometimes inconsiderate, but he never misses the important stuff." she nodded her head never looking Gil in the eye. "You aren't pregnant are you?"

Mizuki sat up and looked at Gil like he was insane. "No!" she exclaimed. "How the heck did you come to that idiotic conclusion?"

The blonde man across from her started laughing. "Now that's the Mizuki I know." he said through his laughter. Mizuki crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "Awe, come on don't be like that. You know that worrying over things wont make anything better. Perhaps you should go over there and see what's up."

Mizuki shook her head and smiled softly. "Nah, I trust him. I'm sure he's just resting from his finals." she stated. "Besides I'm sure he's also training for the winter track meet."

Gil shook his head as he stood. "Well believe what you want sweety. I wanted to drop off your Christmas present. I'll see you at the New Years party."

"Oh! I have your present as well!" Mizuki exclaimed as she stood from her seat.

"Don't worry about it shorty." Gil said, waving it off. "I'm okay with getting it late. Oh and don't tell Julia that I'm back early." Mizuki looked at him with a raised brow. "I told her that I wasn't going to make it for Christmas. I have a small surprise." with a wink and a pat on the head he left without another word. With a sigh Mizuki wandered into the kitchen to find herself something to eat.

Izumi Sano sat up and looked around his dorm room. He had been sick with the Flu for the last three days and was finally feeling well enough to get out of bed. After grabbing some new clothes and got into the shower. After drying off and getting dressed he grabbed his cell and noticed he had several missed calls, mostly from Mizuki. Just as he was about to call her back his phone started ringing. "What do you want?" Izumi sighed as he answered the phone.

"_Is that any way to treat your girlfriends best friend?"_ Gil asked on the other line.

Izumi ran a hand through his hair before coughing violently. "Sorry, still not fully awake." he half lied. "What's going on?"

There was a slight pause on the other line before Gil answered, "_I just saw Mizuki. She's been worried as hell about you."_ Izumi sat in his computer chair as he woke his sleeping Laptop up. "_You aren't cheating on her are ya?"_

Izumi scoffed at this before coughing again. "I would never do that." he stated, grimacing at all the e-mails he had to check. "Just been sick. I was about to call her when you called instead."

Gil laughed slightly. "_Alright, I'll let you go then. Don't tell her I called though she might flip."_

Izumi silently agreed as he hung up the phone. After pressing speed dial to call Mizuki's cell he listened to it ring three times before a breathy hello was said on the other end. "Hey Mizuki." Izumi said as cheery as he could. "How are you?"

"_Where have you been!"_ Mizuki exclaimed causing Izumi to flinch. "_Do you have any idea how worried I've been!"_

Izumi chuckled a little as he shook his head. "I'm sorry hun." he said. "I know we haven't seen each other in a while, but I have a surprise for you for Christmas so do you think you can wait a couple more days?"

There was a pause then a sigh. "_I guess I can."_ she said, obviously reluctantly. "_Though now you have me curious about this surprise."_

"I knew I would." Izumi laughed. "Sorry, but I'm not spilling the beans this year. Love you Mizuki, I need to go and grab some food."

"_Love you too Izumi."_ she said before they both hung up.

Izumi placed his phone on his desk and stared at the calender as if in defeat. Having the Flu had really thrown off his plans. He had originally planned a week of romance, now he had to re-think his entire plan. Put a week of romance into on day and on Christmas none the less. Picking up the phone he called the one person he was sure could help.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Io, it's Izumi Sano." the dark haired man said.

"_Ah, Sano long time no hear!"_ Io exclaimed. "_Happy holidays!"_

"Happy holidays." Izumi chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "Sorry to call you out of the blue like this, but I need a little help with something,"

"_Help?"_ Io asked, curiosity clear in her voice. "_How can I be of service?"_

Izumi heaved a sigh fidgeting slightly. "I need help planning something utterly romantic for Mizuki for Christmas." he blurted quickly.

"_In other words you're finally going to-"_

"Shush!" Izumi ground out. "Someone might over hear you! Gossip spreads quickly there if I remember correctly."

"_Oh boo."_ Io pouted, Izumi could imagine the older woman placing her hands on her hips. "_In other words no telling anyone, especially Hokuto or Nanba."_ she summarized. Izumi grunted as if to say 'yes'. "_Fine, I'll help you any way."_ she sighed.

"Well geez don't get too excited about it." Izumi said sarcastically. "Okay so here's what's up."

"Hey Jul's, you free today?" Mizuki asked lazily into the phone.

"_Yeah, of course Mickey." _Julia answered on the other line. "_Anything in particular you want to do?"_

"Anything to get out of the house." the brunette answered. "Wanna go to the mall?"

"_Haven't you bought all your presents for everyone?"_ Julia asked; the sound of rustling could be heard in the background. Mizuki figured her friend was getting dressed as they spoke.

"Well I have, but the mall just sounds nice right now." Mizuki answered, walking down he stairs to get her shoes on. "I'll be there in a few to pick you up." she closed her phone and shoved it in her pocket.

"Hey Mizuki, you going out?" her father called from the back.

She made her way to the back where her father was giving a dog a check up. "Yeah, Jul's and I were gonna hang." she answered.

Her father glanced up at her for a second and smiled. "Alright, drive safe. Those roads are slick." he stated. Mizuki nodded in understand before leaving.

Ten minutes later Mizuki and Julia were sitting in the food court of the mall. Mizuki sipped her smoothy looking agitated. "So you finally got a hold of Sano, but he wants you to wait two more days?" Julia asked to make sure she had the story right.

"Yes." Mizuki said bluntly. "Said he has some kind of surprise for me on Christmas." she heaved a frustrated sigh as she ran a hand through her shoulder length hair. "How can you stand being away from your boyfriend?"

Julia smiled at this and shrugged. "Well, Gil said he would visit on holidays." she stated, her eyes seeming to shine. "Sure I miss him, but when we get to see each other it makes everything that much sweeter."

"Why don't you just move in with him?" Mizuki asked curiously.

"Move in with Gil?" Julia wondered, blinking a couple of times. With a smile she shook her head. "Nah, I couldn't do that. I'm not as impulsive as you are Mickey. Or as impulsive as Sano is for that fact. Besides Gil has his life basically figured out already. I don't want to get in his way any more then I already am."

Mizuki narrowed her eyes at this. "You of all people know you wouldn't be disrupting anything." Julia laughed at this while nodding and Mizuki smiled; things were starting to feel normal again. Both girls stood from their table, smoothies in hand as they started wondering the mall. "So, is Gil coming up for Christmas this year?" of course Mizuki knew the answer to this, but she had to keep up the charade.

"No." Julia ground out. "Said he wouldn't be here till closer to New Years, if he was lucky. I am so mad at him for this!"

Mizuki shook her head, biting her tongue. "Ah, don't worry Jul's I'm sure he'll make it worth while." she grinned. Julia stared at her friend with a touch of shock before laughing and giving her friend a hug.

The next day Izumi was on the phone more then he had ever been. He had a lot of people to call and favors to call in. By the time he finished dinner time was approaching quickly. He turned to his computer and looked a picture of Mizuki and him at the pool. He missed Mizuki more then anything, he was not used to going this long with out seeing her. Even when Izumi had finales he normally saw Mizuki before during and after.

A knock resonated from his door, bringing Izumi out of his thoughts. "It's unlocked." he called, closing his laptop. The door opened slowly and someone stepped in, not saying a single thing. Izumi turned in his chair his eyes widening. "What are you doing here?"

"Surprise!" suddenly an entire group was in his small dorm room. "Happy holidays!" they exclaimed.

"How did you guys get into the dorms?" Izumi asked, standing to give everyone a hug.

"Well we told the dorm manager we were old friends and he let us in." Suichi Nakatsu explained as he embraced his friend. "So how have you been?"

Sano shrugged as he finished saying hi to the others. "Not bad." he answered turning away to pick up his wallet and cell phone. "Let's go out and eat, I'm starving." he turned back to Kayashima with a smirk. "Hope your English is better then the last time you were here."

The bleach haired boy crossed his arms over his chest in a pout. "For your information I have a great teacher to help me out with that." he wrapped an arm lovingly around Kayashima who blushed slightly. Sano was a little taken back by that, he never saw this coming.

Shrugging it off he led the way. "Good, so I wont have to order for you." he laughed slightly. "What about you three?"

"_I can speak English just fine thank you very much."_ Nakao said in English. "_I've been modeling in both Japan and in America."_

"Alright show off."Sekime sighed. "Just because you are fluent in English..."

The group walked out and found a small restaurant. After ordering Izumi looked at his friends. "I thought ya'll would be spending time with your families." he stated.

His friends looked at each other before ginning at him. "We all got together," Noe started.

"And talked to our families," Sekime carried on.

"Or boyfriend." Nakao muttered.

No one paid any attention to this. "And they all agreed that coming to America would be a great Christmas vacation!" Noe finished.

"Of course Kayashima and I both agreed that coming here to also see you and Mizuki." Nakatsu chuckled, looking over to his love. After that everyone continued talking and catching up on everything. They convinced Izumi to tell them what he had planned for him and Mizuki for Christmas. Everyone was quite impressed with his plans and in such a short time it had taken him.

"Normally favors like that would take _weeks_ to get." Sekime stated. "You must know the right people in the right places."

Izumi checked the time and was surprised how late it had already gotten. "Well I need to be up early, tomorrow is Christmas after all." he stated, standing from his seat. He pulled out money and paid for everyone's dinner. "Have a good day tomorrow. I'll see you after Christmas." everyone waved bye and went their separate ways.

The next morning Izumi was up early. He grinned as he dressed and packed a small bag for the day. He picked up two small boxes. One a Christmas present the other something more special then anything he could dream of. He placed the latter in his breast pocket the other in his bag. Checking to make sure he had everything, Izumi left hoping he was going to be able to wake Mizuki up himself.

Fifteen minutes later he stepped onto the door step of Mizuki's place. He knocked on the door hoping someone was up. After all not many people were up at seven in the morning on Christmas. Eiko, Mizuki's mother, opened the door and smiled. "Good morning Izumi." she greeted allowing him in.

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Ashiya." Izumi greeted.

Eiko laughed at this and shook her head. "How many times must I tell you to call me Eiko." she said patting the young man on the back. "Mizuki is still sleeping, would you like me to go get her?"

"Actually, may I?" Izumi asked politely. Eiko motioned the stairs which Izumi took slowly and quietly. Slowly he opened the bedroom door and peeked in, Mizuki was snuggled under many fluffy blankets. She was snuggled close to her pillow, her face barely visible from under the blankets. Izumi held in a small chuckle as he strolled over to the girls bed and sat on the edge of the bed. He leaned down and kissed the girls cheek. "Good morning Mizuki." he whispered in the brunettes ear.

Slowly two milk chocolate eyes opened to meet with Izumi's own sparkling eyes. "M-morning." she mumbled out, rubbing her eyes before stretching. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Seven." Izumi answered.

Mizuki glowered at the young man before throwing the blankets over her head as she laid back down. "I'm going back to bed." she ground out.

Izumi shook his head, ignoring his bangs when they landed in his eyes. He took hold of the blankets and pulled them all off the girl. "No going back to bed." he stated, pulling Mizuki up into a sitting position. "I have a present for you. Your mother has breakfast ready down stairs. Then I have plans for us all day." Mizuki stared at him trying to comprehend everything he was saying. "Get up, take a shower and I'll be waiting for you down stairs." with a slight nod the brunette got up to start getting ready. With a slight chuckle Izumi went back down stairs.

"Was it a success?" Eiko asked in the kitchen as she rolled an omelet. Izumi nodded as he sat down at the table. "At least one of us can get her up." the women chuckled.

"Would you like any help, Eiko?" Izumi asked, feeling awkward sitting and not doing anything.

Eiko glanced at the boy and smiled. "Sure, you could set the table please?"

Izumi nodded and did as he was asked. "Eiko, ma'am, is your husband home as well?" Izumi asked, trying to act natural.

"Yes, of course." Eiko answered. "He is probably getting dressed as we speak."

Izumi gave a tight nod and took a deep breath. "I would like to talk to both of you before Mizuki comes down stairs, if that is fine."

Eiko turned all the way around to take a good look at the dark haired boy. He was standing up straight and tall, looking a little nervous but more like a man then ever. "Yes, of course." she said with a smile, having a feeling she knew what was to come.

Gil walked up the walk to Julia's house. For the first time since he and Julia had started dating; even though mostly long distance, he felt nervous. He knew that eight in the morning was early and that the blonde girl was most likely going to kill him. Taking a deep breath Gil walked up to the door and knocked. Julia's father opened the door and looked Gil over. "Good morning sir." Gil greeted with a smile.

"Morning." the man grunted, stepping aside to let Gil in. "She's sleeping. No funny stuff."

"Yes sir." Gil smiled, moving through the house and up to Julia's room. Slowly he opened the bedroom door to find his girl sleeping soundly, her golden hair splayed across the pillow. Gil couldn't help but stare, she looked so innocent and precious when she slept. He moved across the room and knelt before her. "Good morning angel." he whispered, kissing her gently on her lips.

"What are you doing?" Julia asked sleepily.

Gil pulled away and smiled down at the drowsy girl. "Merry Christmas." he chuckled, holding out a nicely wrapped small box.

"Isn't it a little early to be celebrating?" she asked, holding out her hand in which Gil placed the palm sized box in. Gil shook his head and watched with an intense look as she tore away the paper to reveal a small blue velvet box. She looked up at him not opening the box quite yet. "Gil?" she questioned. He motioned for her to open the box which she did. Inside was a ring a sapphire embedded in the middle with a few diamonds in the middle of it. Tears started to pool in her eyes as she looked back at Gil who took Julia's right hand in his.

"Julia, I know this is sudden and that we have only been dating two years," he said, his eyes shinning and his voice so sure. "I also know that I love you more then anything in this world and I want so spend the rest of my life with you. Julia, will you marry me?"

"Gil, I..." she couldn't finish the sentence as the tears spilled over and she flung herself into the mans arms, kissing him passionately. "Yes." she cried out. "A thousand times yes."

Izumi and Mizuki sat in the car mostly in silence. During breakfast Mizuki's parents kept glancing back and forth between the two. Mizuki was so confused while Izumi merely smirked and ate his breakfast, commenting on how good it was. "Where are we going?" Mizuki finally asked.

"Well, we spent the morning at your parents and opened the main presents." Izumi said, glancing at the girl before turning his eyes back to the road. "I have two surprises for you. Though since I know you are going to get antsy I'll tell you the first one." he stated a smirk crossing his features for about the thousandth time in just the morning. "I have booked an ice skating rink for just the two of us where there is also a restaurant open for just the two of us."

Mizuki's eyes widened to the point they looked like they could pop right out of her head. "How did you-?"

"That is my little secret." Izumi chuckled.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence, though Mizuki was vibrating with excitement. Not much longer they arrived. The place was more like a ski lodge then an ice skating rink. Izumi led the way to the front door where they were greeted. They were led to the skating rink, the chauffeur saying how they would be let know when dinner was ready.

"I can't believe you've done all of this." Mizuki exclaimed as she skated out onto the ice. "You bought me new skates and everything for this! I should of seen the skating coming, but nothing like this." suddenly music started playing and the lights were changed to different colors like a disco.

Four hours of skating and laughing the chauffeur was at the mic saying that dinner was ready. Mizuki pulled her skates off sighing in relief. Izumi following suit. They followed the man to a large dinning area where they sat at a candle lit dinner. Romantic music played as they ate and danced a little even. The dance reminded Mizuki so much of the school Christmas dance they had gone to. Of course this time things were better.

After dinner they got back into the car. "How could this day get any better?" Mizuki sighed as she relaxed into the seat.

Izumi chuckled as he started driving off. "You'll see." he stated, taking a back road instead of heading back to town. "I still have a surprise for you."

"There is still more?" Mizuki asked in shock. She sat up straighter and watched as trees enveloped them. Not five minutes later a small lodge emerged.

They parked out front Izumi leading the way. "These accommodations are thanks to Io." Izumi said as he opened the door. "She said this was her Christmas present to you." he flicked on a light to show the small cabin was full of all sorts of Daisy's and Calla Lilly's. Between each vase full of flowers was a candle.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, spinning around as she looked at everything. Izumi caught her hand and pulled her in for a small kiss. He then led her over to the fire place where he lit a nice warm fire. He sat Mizuki on a bunch of blankets before disappearing then reappearing with strawberries and champagne. After pouring two cups of the bubbly he sat down in front of her. "This is all so romantic Izumi." she sighed taking a sip of her champagne.

"I'm glad you like it." Izumi sighed taking a sip of his own drink. He sat the glass on the small table doing the same with Mizuki's. He took hold of both her small hands, rubbing his thumbs over the back of them. "Mizuki you mean everything to me. I know I'm still in Collage, but I'll be graduating here soon. More then anything I want to be with you Mizuki Ashiya." he released her hands and grabbed for the little black box he had in his breast pocket. He pulled it out and opened it to reveal a ring with an emerald in the middle and small diamonds surrounding it. "Will you marry me?"

Mizuki stared at the ring then up at Izumi in shock. "Izumi, I don't know what to say..." she said speechless.

"Well I was hoping you would say yes." Izumi chuckled.

"Yes?" Mizuki asked, a smile slowly spreading on her face. "Yes, I will marry you Izumi Sano." she chuckled, hugging him. "My true love." she sighed as he placed the ring on her finger. After sharing a passionate kiss the night went on with much more passion.

The next day Mizuki arrived home close to noon, having slept in then had more fun with Izumi, taking a shower; with Izumi. Both her parents were waiting anxiously and engulfed her and Izumi in a hug. "I can't believe I get to plan a wedding!" Eiko exclaimed.

Mizuki backed away to look at her mother. "Wait, you both knew about this?" she asked, holding up her hand with the ring. Eiko took Mizuki's right hand to take a closer look at the ring.

"Oh my, this is gorgeous!" she exclaimed.

"Mickey!" Julia burst into the house with out knocking. "I have great news!"

"Jul's! So do I!" Mizuki exclaimed.

"I'm getting married!" they said together.

"No way! Izumi proposed!"

"You mean Gil proposed!" again said in unison, only sounding like a mesh of words.

Gil walked in shortly after and bumped fists with Izumi. Grinning Izumi wrapped his arms around Mizuki and pulled her close while gently kissing her on the lips. Resting his forehead on hers he looked deep into those soft chocolate eyes and Izumi felt overwhelmed with the love and joy he saw shining in them. This truly was the happiest day of his life. Breathlessly he whispered to Mizuki,"Merry Christmas."

Well there you go everyone ^^ HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I do hope you enjoyed ^^ Reviews are always welcome. Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
